


Words and gestures

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first met Stiles, Derek thought he was annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and gestures

**Author's Note:**

> In which Derek and Stiles are forced to share an apartment because of reasons.
> 
> (Saara beta'd this and I love her)

When he first met Stiles, Derek thought he was annoying.

Derek was quiet. He used to live in the woods, his neighbours were trees and little animals that took them as houses. He enjoyed reading and being alone.

Stiles was young and noisy. He couldn’t seems to stand still or to stay silent for a minute. His arms were always moving, painting a picture of what he’s saying. He enjoyed being with people.

This couldn’t work out, he thought.

Except it kinda did.

Not at the beginning, of course, but step by step.

They went from ‘Derek leaves when Stiles walks in’ to ‘Derek doesn’t even notice Stiles in the room’, which was better for Stiles. He loved people, and he wanted people to love him too.

He didn’t push Derek, though. He knew he could be too much for some people, he accepted it.

One morning, Stiles walked in the kitchen as Derek was reading the paper. He prepared his breakfast and started to leave the kitchen to eat it elsewhere, not wanting to disturb Derek.

"Stay," Derek told him without looking up.

Stiles smiled and sat at the table. Derek didn’t leave the room. One more step closer to a friendship.

Another day, Stiles was watching a movie in the living room. Without a word, Derek came and sat at the other end of the couch. He learned that Stiles talks when watching a movie but he found it funny because he thought about the same remarks.

After a while of living together, without wanting it, Derek noticed Stiles started to be familiar to him. He knew when he was waking up (always after him, between eleven and noon) and what he was eating for breakfast (peanut butter and jam sandwiches with a fruit -“my mom always used to give me a fruit at each breakfast”- and a big glass of orange juice -“Before I was drinking coffee but my dad cut me off. That was wise. Plus, orange juice has vitamin D !”). What first annoyed him -all the gestures, the talking-, he started liking all of it. That surprised him, too.

What surprised him more was that time he was home alone, trying to read a book and missing Stiles’ presence. He had to open the telly, unable to read in that total silence. When Stiles arrived, he noticed the telly, lifted his eyebrows curiously. He shot a look at Derek who simply greeted him, asking him how his day was. That, frankly, was surprising, too. Stiles told him, though. He sat next to Derek. Derek put his book down, listening and smiling at Stiles’ energy. He felt good, as if something was finally fitting in his world.

And so it began. Derek wasn’t annoyed by Stiles anymore. At all. He started loving every little thing of him instead, but he wasn’t realizing it. Everything was just feeling right with him and he didn’t search why. Stiles’ presence was a gift, it made him happy. Stiles was an optimist. He always had the words to make people laugh. He was generous and let Derek drink his orange juice full of vitamin D. There was a light in him, and it was warming Derek.

And so they were friends. They did things together, more than watching a movie or having three meals per day. They started really trusting each other. Stiles told him about his mother, Derek told him about his family. They went camping in the woods, because Derek missed it and they went to Stiles’ dad who missed his son (Later Stiles acknowledged he had missed his dad, too).

*

After few months of friendship, it was that time of the year.

Stiles was down. With reason, of course, but it made Derek feel uneasy because it was so unusual. It was like that light was gone.

Derek didn’t know what to do at first. It wasn't until Stiles was at the cemetery that he got one. He grabbed his coat and left their apartment. He didn’t know if Stiles would like that as they hadn't been friends for a really long time. He bought flowers anyway, picking Stiles’ favorites because he didn’t know his mother’s. He found the cemetery and hesitated to walk in it. He saw Stiles sitting on the grass. He looked miserable and didn’t talk. Derek took a step forward. Each step he took, he remembered the steps of their friendship. “I can do this,” he thought.

When he joined Stiles, his friend didn’t look at him. He put the flowers down, next to Stiles’. And he started talking. A lot, and with his hands too, just like Stiles does all the time. He didn’t talk to Stiles’ mother, he talked to Stiles.

He told Stiles about all the random things about him, just like Stiles liked to do. How he had had a cat when he was young and how his parents had hated that cat. They were dog people and the whole family liked dogs better but Derek wanted a cat so he bought one. His sister Laura came to love that cat, too. He told him what he loved in books. Why he smiled when Stiles talked during a movie. His favorite colour (it wasn’t black, as Stiles has joked once. It was blue).

At one point, when he didn’t know what to say anymore, he started telling Stiles about how he liked him, how he loved everything about him. How he was so wrong, at first, to think they couldn’t be friends. How he loved to go dinner with his dad, even though the sheriff always looked like he wanted to kill Derek just for knowing his son.

He could have gone on and on, continuing his rambling for eternity, just so Stiles would know he’s not alone, but Stiles took his hands and that stopped him. Derek looked at Stiles, who was crying like Derek never saw him cry. Which was normal, he though.

They stayed silent for a while, Derek waiting for something, when Stiles opened his mouth and started talking. He started with something Derek knew. “She always gave me a fruit for breakfast,” he said with a broken voice. “She used to say it was important to eat fruit and vegetables. She looked after my dad too, you know ? He always liked fast food. She served him broccoli and carrots with his hot-dogs.” Stiles had a laugh. He let go of Derek’s hand to continue, picturing everything he said. Derek watched his hands as he told him everything he liked about his mother, everything that he missed. Stiles cried at every word, tears rolling down his face silently. But he smiled too. And he looked so alive again.


End file.
